


New Life

by LucisLilFallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf!Lucifer, Werewolf!OFC, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisLilFallen/pseuds/LucisLilFallen
Summary: Lucifer, having been drained of nearly all his grace, is now left all but human. How will it affect him when Nick's lycanthropy suddenly rears its head?





	New Life

It wasn’t often Lucifer made mistakes, but he made one when taking Nick as his vessel. He should have known more about the broken man first, known more about who he really was. Or rather, what he really was. Never did he think that Nick could have been infected with lycanthropy, but he was wrong.

Being an Archangel, it was easier to control the symptoms, the urges. He still got an itch under his skin every time there was a full moon high in the sky, still got aroused at the faint, passing scent of a female in heat. But he controlled it. He didn't have time, or need, to indulge in such things. So he tamped it all down and ignored it. He had bigger plans to focus on.

Things went to hell when Michael drained him of most of his grace, leaving him near human. The affects of the lycanthropy came forward full force, leaving him not only cold and hungry, but in immense pain as well. Lucifer had never before been so overwhelmed by... everything. Scents around him where so much stronger than before, his vision was so much sharper, brighter, and his hearing much more keen. It was nearly terrifying for him to experience these new things.

When his first change had come, though, he had been alone in an abandoned house, writhing on the floor. His skin felt as if it was on fire, his bones aching and feeling as if they were all snapping in half at once. It was when strawberry blonde fur began to sprout over his body that he finally let out a scream of terror and agony. His back arched, mouth open in a silent scream as he clawed at the floor beneath him, gouging the wood with newly grown claws.

It took minutes for the change to happen, and when it was finally over Lucifer lay there, shuddering and shivering violently. His limbs had become elongated, hands and feet now massive, padded paws. He was now a massive, 8 foot tall anthropomorphic wolf with fluffy strawberry blonde fur and icy blue eyes.

Standing in his new form looked much like a foal taking its first steps, stumbling and tumbling over onto the floor again and again. When he could finally stand upright, Lucifer's chest heaved, eyes wide in panic. What did he do now? He had to get his grace back. He had to find his son... but more importantly, he had to run. He couldn't stay in a city like this. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

Lucifer had stayed in his new wolf form all damn night, making him creep through the city in the black of night until he could find a secluded forest. There he stayed, finally letting himself indulge in the joy of stretching his legs in a good run. Sure, he had stumbled at first and landed flat on his face, but he eventually got the hang of it. He ran until his tongue lolled out of his mouth and his chest heaved in exertion.

Throwing his head back, he let out a long and low howl. He'd never felt this was before. He felt so free, so content... so happy. He didn't understand it, but at the moment he couldn't care. He simply enjoyed the moment and lived.

Morning seemed to come far too soon, and with the sun rising came his change once more. He'd screamed again as his body slowly, and painfully, changed back into his original form. Chest now heaving with pain, he all but drug himself along until he managed to find an old hunting cabin. He quickly claimed it as his own and made his way to the dusty bed that sat in the corner of the single room. Collapsing, he allowed his body to succumb to darkness as he finally passed out from exhaustion.

\----------

Lucifer's howl might have been put of happiness for him, but it was an alert to a local hunter. Wolves weren't known in this area and while they did occasionally see one or two, this howl was different. It was too deep, too strong for a normal wolf, and it left only one explanation. A werewolf was around and the hunter wasn't going to allow that. This was her territory, and she wasn't about to allow another wolf to invade it.

Erin Williams was a bit of a contradiction. She was a hunter, who just happened to be a werewolf. Rarely did she hunt her own kind, she usually stuck to the usual ghost or ghoul that popped up in her territory, but when another wolf got too close to her self claimed territory, she would hunt them down. Not always would she kill them, she would give them the chance to run after roughing them up. But if they chose to be stubborn and keep fighting, then she had no qualms about putting them down. She had to be cautious, being an unmated omega came with enough dangers as it was, and an unwanted wolf was definitely one of them.

Tracking this new wolf had been relatively easy. He didn't seem to care about trying to hide his scent, or his tracks, so coming across the small hunting cabin he was holed up in was a breeze for Erin. Stalking closer to the cabin, she peered into one of the windows and spotted the lump peacefully sleeping away on the bed. She cocked her head to the side, curios about this new wolf. He was clearly an alpha, a strong looking one at that, but he seemed... oblivious. Did he really think it was a good idea to hunker down in a cabin and just pass out? As far as she could tell, there were no traps, no precautions to alert him of an intruder.

Scenting him, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. He smelled good... very good. No, nope, nu-uh. She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts. She didn't need a male, didn't want one, and she needed to get rid of this guy right now. With a growl, she stalked closer to the door and slowly opened it, wincing when it gave a loud squeak. Easing it open the rest of the way, Erin peaked in then froze. The male was gone. Shit.

With a yelp, she was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force, landing hard on her back in the dirt a few feet away. With a groan, she lifted her head only to see the male stalking towards her, a red tinge to his eyes. This made her pause, having never seen that in a wolf before. Just what the hell was this guy?

"Who are you?" the male asked with a scowl, clearly unhappy that his sleep was interrupted. It was his voice, however, that immediately caught her attention, a low, pleasant timbre that make her want to whimper.

"Erin," she answered simply. "And you're in my territory. Get out and I won't hurt you too badly," she growled out while climbing to her feet. Her statement just seemed to amuse him, his brow raising as a daunting smile flitted across his face.

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "I may not have all my grace, but I can still smite you."

This statement left Erin confused, her head now tilted to the side as she watched him closely. Had he hit his head? She watched him snap his fingers, watched as confusion filled his features as he snapped again and again and nothing happened. Yep, he'd hit his head.

"Dad, damn it all," she heard him mutter to himself.

"You uh... You alright, man? Maybe you should lie down. Just... rest then get the hell out of my territory." Shaking her head, she turned her back in him and began to walk away, never noticing the way his eyes now burned red. Once again she was thrown by that unseen force, this time right into a tree. She landed on her ass, head held in her hands as she groaned.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, you mangy beast," Lucifer hissed, furious she had the nerve to walk away from him. She should be terrified of him! "I'm Lucifer!" he exclaimed while placing a hand on his chest.

"You're a damn loony, is what you are!" Erin shouted back, furious she'd just been thrown again. "If you wanna fight, then let's fight! No more of that throwing me shit!" Quickly she let her body change, transforming into a lithe, honey brown wolf with livid hazel eyes.

Lucifer had watched her, amazed at just how quickly her change came on. It was nothing like his slow process, but he allowed his body to shift, growling out in pain as his body became beastly. His slow change had confused Erin. Was he a new wolf? She actually felt bad for him. She remember her first few times changing, remembered the pain that came with it, but she didn't have much time to think on it as he came charging at her.

She dodged his claws, watching as he stumbled over his own feet, and took this as her time to attack. She kicked him hard in the back and sent him sprawling into the ground. Pouncing onto his back, she put him in a choke hold and squeezed. Lifting his lip, Lucifer snarled and quickly rolled over, squishing Erin beneath his weight. She yelped, wiggling violently beneath him in an attempt to get free.

Lucifer pressed into her harder, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he rolled over and straddled her, his large hands now wrapped around her throat. He'd watch the life slowly fade from her eyes this way and enjoy every second of it.

Clawing at his wrists, Erin writhed and bucked beneath him, gasping and choking as she tried to pry his hands from her throat. She had expected him to be strong, but not like this! This wasn't the strength a normal brute had, hell not even two brutes could stack up to this male. She was starting to believe he truly was the one and only Lucifer. But why on Earth would he be a wolf?

Something else she hadn't expected, was for the strong scent of a male entering his rut to hit her like a freight train. She froze, staring up at Lucifer with wide eyes, pupils dilating as she inhaled his scent deeply. She thought he had smelt good before, but now she wanted nothing more than to have him fuck her raw.

Seeing his opponent stop so suddenly made Lucifer pause, chest heaving as he stared down at her. What was she-- Suddenly it felt like a shot went through him, a painful ache emanating from his groin. With a growl, he rut his hips against hers, earning a choked whimper, her eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment.

No, no, no. She couldn't do this. Mustering all her strength, Erin bucked and kicked him off her, sending Lucifer off to the side so that she could scramble to her feet. She had to get away. She should have known something like this would happen the moment she laid eyes on him, the moment she had taken in his scent.

A cramp suddenly tore through her belly, making her whimper and crumble. The now overwhelming scent of his rut was setting off an early heat in her, 'Shit...' Slowly she was losing the urge to run, and instead was not beginning to transform back into her human form. Run! Her mind screamed, but when slick began to form between her legs, she knew her body had other ideas.

Lucifer was stumped. What was this feeling? He'd faintly felt it as an Archangel, but had always just kind of swatted it away. Now it consumed him. Scenting the air, Lucifer let out a low groan once he smelled Erin's heat coming on, his chest feeling tight as he looked up and spotted her writhing on the ground.

Allowing his change to happen, soon enough he, too, was in his human form and stalking over to a whining and sweaty Erin. Her thighs were pressed together, pants now wet and clinging to her skin with slick. Kneeling down next to her, he gently pressed a hand to her throat, something that made her moan, and take in a deep breath.

"Explain," he asked roughly, voice thick with lust.

"Wh-what's to explain? You're an alpha in rut, and I'm an omega in heat."

"Why does it feel like it has to be _you_?"

Erin chuckled softly, a hand now gripping at his wrist gently. "Have you never heard of true mates? Cus it seems that's what we are..."

A bewildered look crossed Lucifer's features, his eyes flicking off towards the right before finding her face again. "I never thought Father actually went through with that," he spoke softly, his hand moving from her throat to cup her cheek. "I never thought Father would actually give me a mate..."

There was a sadness in his voice, his eyes, that made Erin's heart clench. With her heat momentarily forgotten, she leaned up and cautiously pressed her forehead against his. "You really are Lucifer... aren't you? The fallen angel...?" When he nodded, she sucked in a breath, amazed. "And God... Your Father gave you me as a mate..?"

Lucifer almost immediately pulled away from her, his head turned to the side as he took her comment as rejection. He was about to stand when arms where suddenly latched around his neck, keeping him in place. A deadly glare set in his eyes as he looked down at Erin, a scowl on his face.

"You misunderstood," she murmured. "I'm just wondering why God would give someone like you a werewolf, of all things, for a mate. You're an angel, and I'm, well, nothing to you."

Shaking his head, Lucifer pressed his forehead against hers once more. "You're my mate, you're everything to me," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Erin responded quickly, moaning softly as his forked tongue licked at her bottom lip. She'd have to question him about that later, but for now she was far too consumed by him to care.

Opening her mouth to him, she groped at his jacket before pushing it off his broad shoulders. She had always told herself she didn't need a mate, didn't want one, but now that she lay beneath Lucifer, she couldn't believe she had ever thought that. Feeling a tug at the hem of her shirt, Erin pulled away from him just long enough for her shirt to be pulled up and over her head. Lowering his head, Lucifer was quick to suck at the top of her breasts, nipping and licking along her bra line. That had to go, now.

Urging Erin up, he quickly found the clasp of her bra and undid the hooks. Her bra went slack before he fully pulled it off her and tossed it to the side, hungry eyes staring at her heavy, heaving breasts. “Gorgeous,” he muttered before attacking. His lips wrapped around her nipple, tongue gliding over it and making it harden. As he mouthed one breast, his hand cupped the other, a rough thumb pad dragging over her other nipple to make it harden as well. Lucifer could feel her tugging and his shirt and grunted, reluctantly leaving her breasts so that the clothing could be removed. 

Eager to look over his body, Erin ran her hands up his strong arms, smiling at the feel of his bulging biceps. Running her hands over his shoulders, she felt the muscles there twitch and ripple at her touch. Making her way down his back, she smiled as she rounded his waist to feel the small give his belly had before making her way up to his chest. Dragging her thumbs over his nipples, she couldn’t help but giggle softly as he shivered, earning her a soft growl. Lucifer was quick to reprimand her by nipping hard at her breast, making her yelp and give a soft whine. 

“Mean,” she mumbled, sighing soon after as his tongue soothed the small bite mark.

Grabbing his jacket, Lucifer laid it out before urging Erin onto her back on it. He grabbed her belt, but paused, looking up at her with a questioning look. “You want this, yes? I will not let you go once I claim you,” he said softly.

Erin simply smiled, lifting her hips slightly as she invited him to take her pants off. “I want you, Alpha,” she sighed out, making Lucifer growl at the title. “Want you, your knot…”

Stopping, Lucifer looked at her with a sheepish look on his face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I’ve never…” he began before sighing heavily. “I’ve never ‘knotted’ anyone before, Erin,” he confessed softly. This just made her smile and reach up to cup his cheek reassuringly. 

“It’s okay. I don’t know how it is you’re a wolf now, but just go with it, okay? Instinct should kick in.”

With a nod, Lucifer undid the belt she wore, as well as the button and zipper of her pants, before peeling them down. Slick covered her thighs and caused her panties to cling to her sex, which were also removed and tossed to the side. Inhaling deeply, a groan rumbled deep in his chest at the overwhelming scent of her heat, his cock painfully hard and leaking. He looked over her body, watched as she writhed beneath him and shuddered. She was all his now.

Leaning down, Lucifer let his tongue lick a stripe up her folds, from ass to clit, before taking the little bundle of nerves between his lips. He suckled at her gently while probing her entrance with a finger, easily pushing it in with just how much slick she had produced. Erin was panting, hips bucking as she tried to gain more friction. Curling his finger just right had her mewling, and he knew to work that spot as he trust one, then two fingers into her. 

“Luce, please!” she cried out, the knot in her belly tightening. Lucifer nibbled gently at her clit before laving his tongue over it again. He added a third finger to help stretch her open, curling his fingers and pushing them in as deeply as he could. She continued to buck her hips, riding his hand and face as she sought out her first orgasm, screaming out as she finally fell over the edge. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer mumbled against her cunt as he continued to work her with his fingers, his tongue now dipping into her soaked entrance to taste more of her slick.  
She sighed as Lucifer slowly let her down, body feeling like jelly as she slowly sat up and pushed him away. With his fingers being pulled out of her, she whined, but quickly let out a moan as he sucked the digits into his mouth to lick them clean. “Fuck…” she mumbled while diving for his pants, hurrying to undo them and get the damn things off. His boxers went with, and as soon as his hard, aching cock was free, her mouth was on him.

A low growl rumbled in his chest at the feeling of Erin’s hot mouth enveloping his length. His hips bucked, forcing his cock further into her mouth until she deep throated him with a soft whine. The noise reverberated through him and left him panting, every suck and lick leaving him feeling like he was about to explode. Finally he pushed her off him and let out another growl, louder this time, as he looked down into her eyes. 

“Present,” he panted out, the only thing on his mind now being her on her hands and knees with his cock buried deep inside her.

Erin was quick to turn around, resting on her elbows with her ass in the air. She peaked over her shoulder at him as she heard him shuffle forward and bit her lip, a fresh gush of slick leaving her throbbing cunt. When his hands finally rested on her hips, she braced herself, a shiver running up her spine as she felt his leaking length prod at her entrance. 

“Luce,” she whimpered out, soon feeling one of his hands smooth up her back in reassurance. 

“I’ve got you,” he panted out in a whisper before surging his hips forward and bottoming out in one smooth movement.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, Erin pushed her hips back, desperate to have him deeper. Lucifer simply groaned, head lolling back with his eyes shut as he let the feeling of her tight heat overtake him. He drew his hips back until only the engorged head of his cock remained, then swiftly thrust back in. Setting a brutal pace, soon the two lovers were letting out a stream of soft pants and moans, Erin even screaming out whenever the ridge of his cockhead his just the right spot. 

Quick to shift his hips, Lucifer was soon hitting that spot with precision, his groans becoming louder as he felt his knot begin to fill. Feeling this as well, Erin put more force into it as she pushed her hips back, whining softly as she felt his knot begin to catch with each thrust. By now she was babbling nonsense, the overwhelming need to be knotted and bred throwing everything out the window. 

“Please! Please I need it!” she cried out, earning a huffed out chuckle.

“Tell me. Tell me what you need,” Lucifer choked out, his thrusts beginning to stutter.

“Your cum! Please!” she all but sobbed out, whimpering as she felt him help pull her hips back into him. “Fill me up, breed me, please!”

With a feral snarl, Lucifer surged forward once more and his knot popped, locking them in place and restricting his thrusts as he edged them both closer to their highs. It took two, three more brutal trusts until Erin was screaming out in bliss, her orgasms crashing through her and leaving her a writing mess. With her cunt squeezing his cock hard, Lucifer buried himself as deeply as he could and, with a shout, came hard. He filled her to the brim with his seed, cock twitching and pulsing within her as she milked him for all his worth.

With his cum filling her, Lucifer leaned over her back and latched onto her neck, teeth tearing into the tender skin at the base of her neck. As blood filled his mouth, Erin all but collapsed at the sheer ecstasy she felt. Never had she felt so full and complete. Lucifer was lucky enough to catch her before easing her onto her side with him, both laying on his jacket as he held her close to his chest. They panted heavily, fucked out and thoroughly sated.

Once he was able to catch his breath, Lucifer slowly shifted his hips, drawing a whine from Erin as he pulled at his knot. Not once, in his entire, long life, did he think he’d be where he was now, nearly human, infected with lycanthropy and now mated to another werewolf. And he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. He wanted this. Wanted nothing more than to have this just become his life and to live peacefully with Erin. Shifting gently once more, he swallowed at the tug he felt, and nuzzled gently into the back of her neck. 

“How long does this last..?” he asked softly. Hearing Erin giggle made him smile, and nip at her neck gently in reprimand.

“About ten, fifteen minutes,” she replied softly, her voice sounding tired. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions about being a wolf, don’t you? And, I have to admit, I’d like to know why you are one as well.” Looking over her shoulder at him, she gave him a small smile. “But for now, how about some sleep? You wore me out.”

Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, Lucifer let out a sound of agreement. He had many questions, and he knew he had many to answer, but he knew Erin needed sleep. “I’ll watch over you,” he said soothingly, “just get some rest.” Holding her closer, he let one hand gently cup her breast possessively, his face buried in her shoulder. ‘Yeah,’ he thought with a small smile. ‘I could get use to this…’


End file.
